


Short Conversation from the Dance Floor, A

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-09
Updated: 2003-04-09
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Chitchat after the speech100,000 Airplanes





	Short Conversation from the Dance Floor, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**A Short Conversation from the Dance Floor**

**by:** Rhonda Dossett

**Character(s):** CJ/Toby  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Toby  
**Category(s):** Humor  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine and never will be.  
**Summary:** Chitchat after the speech _100,000 Airplanes_  
**Spoiler:** 100,000 Airplanes  
**Author's Note:** This is just dialogue, just for fun. 

"Toby?  I wanna put my shoes back on."

"No.  It's better this way.  I hate dancing with my nose in your boobs."

"Maybe you could dance with someone shorter.  I really wouldn't mind."

"No way, CJ.  I did a rhyme there.  Did you catch it?"

"You've had too much pie, haven't you?"

"Maybe a little bit too much.  All that sugar gives me a rush.  But don't worry, I wouldn't think of dancing with anyone else, well maybe the First Lady but...

"Ouch.  Damn.  Uh, Toby?"

"Yeah?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you can't dance?"

"Just women."

"Could we stop now - while I'm still able to walk off the dance floor?"

"No, CJ.  I want to celebrate.  Sam and I really nailed it with that speech.  Get ready, I'm going to dip you."

"No dipping.  Maybe you and Sam could dance?"

"Nah, he's too busy being depressed.  How about a twirl?"

"I'll hold your hand.  You twirl.  Sam's depressed?"

"Yeah.  He wanted to cure cancer.  He'll get over it.  It's just post-speech blues."

"Ouch.  My feet are going to have post speech blues - and blacks."

"You're really on a roll this week aren't you?"

"Shut up and let me lead."

"Okay, but keep your hands off my ass.  I'll lose count."

"You're counting the steps?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

"Oh, God."


End file.
